Stand In The Rain
by emerytreadwellgabbana
Summary: Emery and Cayman Islands rush to get out of the rain. Cayman IslandsxOC oneshot OOC Cayman Islands


Skin. Bones. Starving. Dying. All of these words pretty much summed up your life; once upon a time, you'd had everything going for you- sleek (h/l), (h/c) hair that you once took ridiculously good care of, clothes that many girls could only _dream_ of having in their own wardrobe, and bright (e/c) eyes that shone brighter than the sun. You were the one who every girl wanted to associate with, the one who they wanted to _be_.

And you'd thrown it all away, and not even with good reason- when exactly was making bets with Luciano Vargas, the school bully before you'd graduated, _ever_ a good reason to put your whole life on the line- literally- and losing a good reason for ending up homeless? It was because of your carelessness that you were in this mess in the first place; since then, you'd become the lowest form of existence.

Lower than strays.

Lower than an insect.

Lower than even _vermin_.

Admittedly, these were all your own words; once upon a time, you believed that being homeless, or even unfit for work was something to be frowned upon, to be ashamed of. Needless to say, you were a very arrogant and selfish teenager back then, always believing that those of a social class lower than your own weren't fit to lick your shoe, or even walk along the same street as you. You'd long ago concluded that the sorts of people who led these lives were simply incompetent and too lazy to do anything about it. Now that you were getting a taste of what life was like on the streets though, you weren't so sure that it was as cut and dry as you'd originally thought.

Once you'd had everything a girl your age could have asked for, wanting for nothing, and yet you'd kept all of these things to yourself, not sharing even with your closest friends. Now though, you struggled to find even a crumb of leftover food to eat, and so you were no more than skin and bone- needless to say, you avoided looking at your reflection in ponds or shop windows at all costs. To actually see what this had done to you might have thrown you over the edge. Since you'd began this life, your (e/c) orbs had lost their shine, and your hair was adorned in a thick layer of grease, and matted and tangled beyond belief- even without seeing it, you were pretty sure that it looked more like a bird's nest than a head of hair.

At first, people had stopped and offered you money, and even food, but even when you had only the clothes on your back- a (fav colour) t-shirt, and (second fav colour) jacket and a pair of jeans, plus your favourite shoes- you were too prideful to accept any of their offers, whereas now, you were lucky if anyone gave you the time of day.

Now, you were shaking in the cold, wet rain, running through the dark, deserted street, desperately trying to find somewhere, anywhere, to set up camp for the night.

Eventually, you found a doorway big enough to provide shelter from the rain and settled down for the night. You were surprised by how quickly you fell asleep that night, especially since you'd been functioning on no more than two or three hours of sleep since you'd gotten yourself into this mess.

What a shame that you didn't get to start the next day at your own pace.

"Hey! Get off my porch before I have to take more drastic measures!" A blonde-haired, green-eyed Swiss boy about your age shouted down to you loudly, causing you to leap to your feet and sprint away as fast as your legs could carry you.

"Okay, I'm going! Sheesh!" You hissed back angrily, outraged by the blonde boy's attitude. How much more rude could you get!? "I've met _thugs_ who were nicer than that guy!"

This was completely true; who did this refer to? Oh, perhaps a certain Vargas boy? If cheating you out of everything that you owned didn't make the Italian boy a thug, then what did? He was the definition of the word, after all.

***

Days, dates and the time quickly became a blur to you as more of them passed; to you, every day was another day of torture, starvation and loneliness, constantly reminding you just how much of an idiot you were. How judgemental and opinionated you'd been; if you were given a second chance at life, you would personally go around giving food, blankets, water and the means of survival to every homeless person that you came across.

Just as you thought this, your (e/c) eyes spotted a group of girls walking up the street towards you. Quickly, you moved to hide behind a bush, not wanting to be spotted by this particular group. After you found a good place to peep out from, you took a closer look at what the trio looked like. One girl looked Asian, perhaps Taiwanese, and wore her long hair loose with a single pink flower in it. She was wearing a pink top, the sleeves of which covered her hands, accompanied by a long white skirt. The second girl had light brown hair and wore a green beret over it; along with the rest of her clothing, you suspected that she was a bit of a tomboy. The last girl looked slightly younger than the other two; she had bright, glimmering green eyes and short, almost two-toned blonde hair, with a deep purple ribbon sitting on one side of her head. She wore a long-sleeved pink dress that almost reached her ankles, with a pair of white tights and smart black shoes. She looked like she was wealthy- this little shopping trip was probably all covered on Daddy's tab. Even so, this girl didn't seem to carry the same arrogance that you had, once. Back when you wouldn't have wanted to hide away from people like her, in fear that she was as opinionated as you were. When you were considered worthy enough to even be breathing the same air as someone like her.

Almost as soon as they left the street and stepped into the bakery, you bolted, the wind hitting your face and making your (h/c) hair fly out behind you.

The street that you entered had a separate container for food waste, which meant that you always got _something_there. It was disgusting, yes, but you'd settle for anything when you were this hungry. You only searched the first one, coming up with two stale but still in-date slices of bread. _It'll do,_ you thought, tearing off a corner.

Just before you could take the first bite, a sweet voice with a distinct German or Swiss accent inquired, "Vouldn't you like somezhing nicer to eat?"

You received such a fright that you jumped up to your full height, spinning around to face the person from whom these words had come. To your horror, it was the blonde girl from before!

"Oh, um, n-no, that's okay! Really, this should do me fine for a-"

Before you could finish your sentence, the blonde shook her head, pulling out a baguette from the carrier bag that she was carrying on her arm, snapping a piece off before handing it to you. As if she felt the need to explain herself, she observed, "I saw you on zhe street; you looked so hungry zhat I couldn't just leave vizhout trying to help you."

"Oh… Well, thanks." You replied gratefully, to which the girl smiled, sitting on the wall behind you, inviting you to sit down beside her.

***

Her name was Lili. She sat with you for a long time as you told her your story, explained how much of an idiot you'd been, and unlike everyone else who knew, she didn't seem to cast much, if any judgement on you for it. "So you haven't been on zhe streets for long," she observed, not looking at you as you nibbled on your piece of baguette. "Um, by zhe vay, I don't think zhat you told me your name."

At that, you swallowed your mouthful. "Oh, how rude of me! My name's (First Name) (Last Name)."

"Zhat's a very pretty name," Lili complimented, giving me a nod.

"Thanks," you answered, tucking the remainder of your piece of baguette in your pocket for later. "Thanks for listening, Lili, and for the bread. I should probably get going now."

"(Name)," Lili called when you weren't even two footsteps away. "Maybe you could come and live vith my big brudder and I for a vhile?"

As soon as this hit your ears, you felt inclined to ask if she was serious, which in turn made you question if she'd been leading you on, and was every bit as arrogant as you once were. But, by the look on her face, you were pretty sure that she was serious. So instead, you held your tongue.

"A-Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Don't be silly, (Name)! It's no trouble at all; I should varn you zhough, my big brudder can be a bit hostile tovards strangers, but vonce you learn to see through zhat side of him, he's really nice. Now come on; I think zhat it's going to rain soon."

As you followed Lili out of the street, a million thoughts began to fly around inside your head- first of all, why was she being so nice to you? Secondly, who was her big brother, and would he even agree to let you stay? And the biggest question of all- what if this arrangement got you into an even bigger mess?


End file.
